


The Valiant Company - Part 5

by Evagorn



Series: The Valiant Company [6]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The Heroes head to Mt. Phrost to aid them in their time of crisis. But they are not the only ones seeking a foothold in those mountains.In a battle for hearts, only the brightest can succeed...
Series: The Valiant Company [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526087





	The Valiant Company - Part 5

We rejoin our heroes as they prepare to depart for Mt. Phrost. Levi and Orville are together in Orville’s room, Thorn and Elouan are alone in their own spaces, with Beat approaching Elouan’s room to speak with him about the Goblin. Beat heard from Thorn about how much food the Goblins were consuming, and how this was placing a strain the resources of Pawstantinople. Elouan agreed that this issue needed to be addressed, and so the two went to see the Goblins together. Thorn, having the same idea, departed slightly before them, and entered the cave system entryway.

While all this was happening, Chihaka approaches Crystal’s room to speak with the Dragon about the upcoming mission. Crystal had been asked previously to join them on the expedition, and accepted the invitation. Upon arriving, Chi was greeted coolly, though Crystal affirmed her desire to join them. Chi frankly asked why Crystal felt so ill-disposed towards her. The Dragon replied readily that she did not like Chi because of the harshness with which she treated her supposed friends, particularly Dr. Athens. Crystal stated that she would accept any order Chi wished to give as a general, but in personal matters, Crystal wished nothing to do with her. With that, Crystal left her room to wait for the heroes in Alphonso’s office, leaving Chi to contemplate this rebuke.

In the cave entryway, Thorn say Mortimer and Helga having a heated discussion. As he approached, he quickly discovered that the source of their distress was indeed the Goblins. Mortier ranted about the “disaster” the Goblins had made of their room, and Helga despaired for being able to clean it. Thorn assured them he would do what he could to resolve the issue, bringing the matter to Elouan’s attention right away. Helga unfortunately had to depart to attend to other matters, and Mortier stormed off to his room. Shortly thereafter, Beat and Elouan arrived and were informed of the issue. It was no long before Chi, Levi, and Orville likewise arrived, and all agreed to investigate the matter together. Levi and Orville - having some professional training in such matters - took a moment to speak with Mortimer and address his own distress, while the others went on to see the “disaster” for themselves.

When the group finally reached the Goblins den, they were almost immediately overwhelmed by the horrid stench. But seeing the mess first hand, they were overawed. Rotten food moldered in crates, spoiled meat lay on the floor, discarded bones lay strewn underfoot, while copious pools of mysterious green sludge lay spread about. The Goblins appeared to be quite content in their squalor, but the heroes were naturally appalled by the sight. It was then that Beat took charge, ordering the Goblins to line up. Acting as the Chieftain’s heir that he was, he organized the Goblins and began to direct them to clean up this filth, and that such behavior would no longer be tolerated. Levi and Orville soon joined them, and Levi contributed her “Clean-Up Song” as a way to further encourage them. Though there was some confusion on the Goblins part over who to call “Boss” in this scenario - Elouan who recruited them, or Beat - it was soon sorted that all of the heroes were some flavor of “Boss”, and that the Goblins should respect them all accordingly. With that matter arranged, the heroes were finally ready to approach Alphonso and depart of Mt. Phrost.

The heroes joined Crystal in Alphonso and Vivian’s quarters, and once the arrangements were agreed upon, they were soon teleported to Mt. Phrost by Yurius. The icy winds cut through them, causing the cold-blooded Chi particular distress. But Crystal, on the other hand, seemed right at home, and reveled in the cold. The group made their way forward until they met Chester, a Minotaur who served as their contact. He guided them up the mountain to the village, where they were greeted by a young Wendigo who was standing watch over a clutch of eggs.

The young girl introduces herself as Gwyn, and says that “Mama Lowe” and “Mama Marty” put her in charge of watching the eggs. The heroes are quickly enamored by the sight of these precious eggs, and take a moment to coddle them. Dr. Levi then puts her professional expertise to use, and identifies the Mogwai that are inside the various eggs. Of peculiar note to her is one egg that is of a Sahuagin, a Mogwai certainly not native to Mt. Phrost. It is then that Gwyn tells them that many new people have come to the town recently, and tells them that “Momma Lowe” will probably know more.

After enjoying the eggs, the groups heads to the peak of the mountain, where they meet a particularly fiery looking Minotaur.

She introduces herself as Marlowe Ardiente, the leader of the Mogwai here. She explains that Mt. Phrost has been mostly isolated from the fighting, and has thus become home to many refugees from across the Den. In particular, refugees from Pretorricane and Middeluge have made their way here, as those areas have suffered the most recently. The group declares that they are from the Valiant Company, and have come to aid the people of Mt. Phrost. Marlowe thanks them, and points them to her sister, Martel, if they wish to know more about how they can help specifically. She also warns them about the Den Militia forces which have come into the area recently. They have been accosting the people of Mt. Phrost seeking more fighters for the war, even though almost everyone here was fleeing from that. Marlowe adds that among the people, a certain Malcolm should be noted as being sympathetic with this call, and has been trying to convince people to join the fighting as well.

With these warnings, the group heads down the mountain a bit to meet with Martel and learn more about the state of the refugees. They enter the largest building, and find it packed with people. Locals are busy trying to aid the many refugees, and at their head is a kindly looking Minotaur they presume to be Martel.

Martel - or Marty, as she prefers - explains a bit more about their situation. Though space has become limited, and many refugees suffer from the cold, they are maintaining a comfortable stasis. Resources remain strong, though Marty acknowledges that this cannot remain forever, particularly as the increasing strain of war will limit the flow of supplies. But for now, things are as good as they could be. As the heroes begin to explain how they might aid the people, Gwyn bursts in with urgent news. Flying Mogwai swooped down and snatched up some of the eggs she was watching over. Wasting no time, the heroes bolt out the door in pursuit of the enemy. They see them in the distance, and although Elouan scores a good shot on one, they managed to hold onto their plundered eggs and flee out into the field.

The heroes give chase, finding a group of Den soldiers down on the plains below. The swiftly spring into action, attacking these thieves in an effort to retrieve the eggs. Beat consumes a potion to enlarge his size, then charges into the fray, wielding his greatsword with titanic fury. He easily bashes a pair of Den Drakes into submission, compelling their allies to flee for their lives. Meanwhile, Chi leaps through their air with her Tsuchinoko speed, managing to not only free some eggs from the grasp of the aerial Mogwai, but also catch them as they fall. Elouan’s shot finally manages to unbalance one of the attackers, while Orvile and Levi grapple another in mid-air. Soon, the Den forces are left in utter disarray, and are forced to flee in a total rout. The heroes rejoice in the victory, and bring the eggs back in safety.

Back in town, the heroes return the eggs, consoling the young Gwyn that it was not her fault that they were taken. While this is happening, part of the group heads up to find Marlowe in heated conversation with a large Yeti Mogwai they presume to be Malcolm. Marlow accuses him of acquiescing to the actions of the Den soldiers, which he strenuously denies. He states that he only wishes to help his fellow brothers and sisters who are suffering throughout the Den, not just those in Mt. Phrost. Chi perceives his desire to be sincere, and after putting the brash man in his place with her war experience, along with some persuasion from Elouan, the heroes convince him that it is perhaps not wise to eagerly wish to jump back into fighting.

As this is happening, Chester, the Minotaur from earlier, approaches Marlowe says that that someone else has come to town. When asked who, Chester merely says for her to come see for herself.

Down at the bottom, the group is greeted by a rather imposing figure, a werewolf who introduces himself as Rackam Vapula.

He states that he is from an organization called The Umbral Fang, and that he wishes to aid the people of Mt. Phrost. He has heard of their plight, and brought food to aid them. Naturally a bit suspicious, Marlow asks what Rackam wants in return. He states that his object is to remove Queen Han from the throne, and replace her with another more suitable ruler. This, he says, is the only sure path to peace. His only wish is that the people of Mt. Phrost rise up in support of this new Queen when the time comes. The heroes strongly urge Marlowe against accepting the offer of this man, but Marlowe is at least willing to hear him out. She makes a point of mentioning the trouble she has been having with the Den forces recently, and Rackam offers to take care of them for her. She is uncertain, and merely allows Rackam to remain in the village for now. Rackam graciously accepts, and he and his three Vampires take a place nearby.

Marlowe returns to her peak, where Malcolm is waiting, joined by a few of the heroes. Meanwhile, Thorn remains behind and approaches Rackam directly. They have a brief conversation in which Rackam attempts to ask Thorn who he serves, but Thorn avoids answering and departs without receiving or conveying much. Beat warns Thorn against speaking with the Werewolf, and Thorn assures him that he did not give away anything important.

Back at the peak, Marlowe suggests Marlow speak with Rackam himself in order to get a second opinion on the matter. While Malcolm is gone, the heroes begin to think of some way to resolve the issues plaguing the people. It is then that Chi hits upon an idea: What about teleporting people to Sunwich? The town was recently relieved of its own hardships, and its fertile lands would be perfect for cultivation by the experienced farmers of Pretorricane. Crystal points out that a permanent portal could even be created, if necessary, connecting the two locales. The idea is received warmly, and plans are made to enact something of that sort.

Malcolm returns and expresses his personal distaste for Rackam, stating that the man seems like the type to do any dastardly deed if it meant achieving his goal. Malcolm also reiterates his personal loyalty to Queen Han, whom he says is merely misguided, or emotionally compromised, as Mogwai often are. Marlowe suggests that Malcolm keep an eye on Rackam for now, which Malcolm agrees to do, leaving the heroes to formalize their plans for a bridge to Sunwich.

But this watch is short lived, as Malcolm comes barreling back almost immediately to report that Rackam has gone out into the field to attack the Den forces. Knowing that this will only redound to more trouble for the refugees, Marlowe is momentarily at a loss. The heroes then decide on a bold plan: Instead of a permanent portal, they will instead teleport all of the people to Sunwich in a full evacuation. The plan is daring, but is soon agreed upon by all assembled.

It takes time to gather the people from all across the town, and while that is being conducted, Beat and Elouan stand watch to ensure no one tries to enter the town. Crystal goes out into the field to see this for herself, returning shortly in total awe of Rackam’s destructive power. But they have little time to dwell on this, as the refugees are gathered in the large building to await evacuation.

Yurius is called, and upon hearing of the bold plan, reveals a brief emotion of dismay. However, trusting the heroes, he begins to form the portal as requested. Once made, Orville jumps in first to act as ambassador and tell Fi, their Conjurer friend from before, about their plan. Fi is naturally a bit alarmed at this development, but says that she was committed to welcoming the Valiant Company any time, and says to bring the people over. With this information conveyed, the entire town is whisked to Sunwich with Yurius’ power. The heroes apologize to Fi and the village elder for the trouble, but are assured that they owe the Company a great debt for helping them, and this seems an appropriate way to repay them.

Soon, the heroes are gathered together in the Elder’s home, with Alphonso joining them as well. It is decided that arrangements will be made for the Mt. Phrost refugees to be divide between Sunwich and Pawstantinople, and for new farms and homes to be constructed. The Valiant Company will lend their full support, and all parties concerned seem amicable to the plans. Chi in particular offers to remain in Sunwich for a time, since it was her initial idea, and she wishes to be responsible for its success. With all of these arrangements made, the groups go their own ways, rejoicing in the knowledge that a brighter future lies ahead for all of them.

And so, a chapter of the Valiant Company’s ordeals comes to a close. And a new one shall open soon...

* * *

Victor Malpass stood at attention before his board of commanding officers. He was not sanguine about what this might mean for him. His mission to Cirruwa Forest had been quite the debacle, and he suspected that a demotion was likely in order. Or worse.

Still, he stood at attention as sharply as ever. He was a soldier, after all. He knew the risks he had taken, and the potential cost. As he reflected on his conduct, he decided that, given a second chance, he would have still acted the same way. He wanted to win this war. With an enemy as resourceful and unpredictable as the Mogwai, extreme measures sometimes had to be taken. And he would do whatever it took.

Finally, after a painfully long deliberation, the board turned towards him. There were three officers in total overseeing his case, all seniors close to the top. Their faces were cool, impassive.

“Victor Malpass,” the center officer said, “we have reviewed your reports. Is there anything else you would like to add to them before we proceed?”

“No, ma’am,” Victor replied. He had made those reports meticulously. He had the utmost confidence in their accuracy and thoroughness.

The officer on the right spoke next. “You certainly had quite the escapade, didn’t you?”

“It was a less than satisfactory outcome,” Victor said without shame.

The center officer closed her eyes a moment. “And all this you’ve stated is true, about the Mogwai and Human settlement, and the artifact being in those woods?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“In that case, you are being promoted, given a contingent of troops three times the size as before, along with greater artillery backup, and being sent back in.”

Victor was momentarily speechless. He finally managed a rather tepid “Ma’am?”

“If what you’ve said is true,” the officer went on, “then what you saw in those woods could be vital to giving us a foothold in this war. Who knows how many more Humans are in that settlement? Many could be prisoners, or compelled to fight against us. What’s more,” she gave Victor a meaningful look, “we cannot allow a group of Human and Mogwai collaborators to remain unchallenged. Mogwai are our enemies. If we are to win this war, that point must be made abundantly clear. By conquering this settlement, we could use it as an example that will stir people to greater fervor.”

“I’m not sure I follow you,” Victor confessed.

The officer on the left spot next. “Think of it this way, Malpass: We can spin this settlement as some kind of internment camp, a place where Humans were being kept as prisoners, or even slaves. As far as we know, that might not be far from the truth. This victory is symbolic as well as tactical.”

“Additionally,” the center officer put in, “High Command wants that artifact that you were sent to find originally. It seems clear that you were very close to finding it if the Mogwai’s resistance was that strenuous. With one more push, you could finally lay hands on it.”

“If I might ask,” Victor said, treading very carefully over his words now, “what is this artifact, precisely? Command seems willing to risk a great deal in its acquisition. Why is it so important?”

The three officers looked at each other, then seemed to come to an agreement. The center spoke for the group. “When you return to the field, a report will be drafted for you detailing everything we know. You deserve that much, General.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “General?”

“A promotion to go along with your new command,” and the center officer smiled. “I trust we can count on you?”

And Victor Malpass saluted as sharply as ever. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
